Technical Field
The embodiments of this document are directed to a vision system and an alignment system for aligning a display panel and a patterned retarder on a stereoscopic image display using the vision system.
Discussion of the Related Art
Among three-dimensional (3D) displays, a polarization glass-type 3D display includes a patterned retarder on a display panel. The patterned retarder form different polarization for left and right-eyed images displayed on the display panel. Patterned retarders may be implemented as glass patterned retarders (GPRs) or as film patterned retarders (FPRs). A film patterned retarder includes a protection film having random phase differences or optical axes. Upon identifying an aligned state of the patterned retarder based on an image obtained by a vision system capturing patterns of the patterned retarder through the protection film, the patterns in the image may appear to have similar gray tones, which causes it difficult to clearly identify the patterns and boundaries between the patterns.